ultraserieswfandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman Ace
is the fifth installment of the Ultra Series. Produced by Tsuburaya Productions, it was broadcast from April 7, 1972 to March 30, 1973 on TBS, with a total of 52 episodes. The series is a follow-up of The Return of Ultraman. The series was followed one week after its end by Ultraman Taro. Starting with this show, the Ultra Series heads in a notably different direction, slowly shifting from a sci-fi/mystery adventure to full-tilt superhero fantasy fare. All previous Ultramen (Ultraman, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack and Zoffy) make regular appearances in this series, whereas they only made guest appearances in the previous show, The Return of Ultraman. Plot Yapool, an alien mastermind with similarities to Satan and Legion, sought after the planet of Earth and tried to conquer it with a campaign that involved his experiments known as Choju. The first super weapon sent to Earth, Verokron, ravaged a city and took on TAC, a special forces unit created by the Self Defense Force to defend the Earth from kaiju. Two of Verokron's unfortunate victims were Seiji Hokuto and Yuko Minami. Before they were dead long the first five Ultra Brothers, Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace, decided to revive the duo for trying to help young children get away from the Choju and to fight off Yapool's forces. Ace decided to be the one to go as he had both of them be his host. Yapool has used not only Choju, but also recruited other aliens, humans that sold their souls to him for Choju possession, and even himself to assassinate Ace and TAC only to be brought down in absolute defeat. After the destruction of one of Yapool's oldest Choju, Lunaticks, Minami revealed she was one of the last natives from the moon and gave her Ultra Ring to Hokuto as she had to leave, but she would return every once in a long while. Ever since Hokuto has been Ace's host and their efforts were just the same. Over the course of the remainder of the series, Ace and the Ultra Brothers proceeded to fight off yet more Choju, including several battles where they were assisted by Father of Ultra, Ace's adoptive father, and Ace's half brother, who was then unnamed. Yapool became desperate by combining the bodies of a selected few to create Jumbo King only for him to fail and have Ace fly off to his home world of M78. Ever since Ace has showed up to help later Ultras in their times of need. Characters Ultras Allies TAC *Goro Ryu *Ichiro Yamanaka *Tsutomu Konno *Noriko Mikawa *Kozo Yoshimura *Yoichi Kaji *Maya Takashina *Commander Takakura Other Allies *Dan Umezu *Kayoko Umezu *Other Ultras Villains *Yapool Monsters & Aliens *Verokron (1) **Verokron II (48) *Yapool Man (1-23) **Giant Yapool (23) **Yapool Woman (48) **Alien Simon (52) *Chameleking (2) *Vakishim (3) *Garan (4) *Aribunta (5) *Gironman (5) *Brocken (6) *Alien Metron Jr. (7, 8) *Doragory (7, 8) *Muruchi II (7, 8) *Gammas (9) *Zaigon (10) *Alien Antira (10) *Unitang (11) *Sabotendar (12) *Barabas (13, 14) *Ace Killer (14) *Ace Robot (14) *King Crab (15) *Cowra (16) **Cattle God (16) *She-Devil (17) *Hotarunga (17) *Black Pigeon (18) *Android Couple (19) *King Kappa (19) *Zemistiar (20) *Aprasar (21) **Aprasar II (21) *Space Mask 22) *Black Satan (22) *Yapool Agent (22, 23) *Mazaronman (24) *Mazarius (24) *Alien Orion (25) *Sphinx (25) *Alien Hipporit (26, 27) *Lunaticks (28) *Ungramon (29) *Gitagitanga (29) *Red Jack (30) *Baktari (31) *Coakes (32) *Bad Baron (33) *Kaiteigagan (34) *Dreamgillas (35) *Soundgillar (36) *Machres (37) *Snowgiran (38) *Namahage (38) *Alien Fire (39) *Firemons (39) *Alien Steal (40) *Kaimanda (41) *Shishigoran (41) *Iceron (42) *Woo II (42) *Fubigirara (43) *Onidevil (44) *Gasegon (45) *Daidarahoshi (46) *Hanzagiran (47) *Univerlages (49) *Aquarius (49) *Alien Revole (50) *Signalion (50) *Geegon (51) *Jumbo King (52) Arsenal *Ultra Rings *TAC Gun *Five O *TAC Bazooka *SP-72 *Ultra Laser *V09 Handgun *Electro Cancer *USM1 Carbine *Special Pendant *Analyzer *Nambu Pistol *TAC Falcon *TAC Arrow *TAC Space *TAC Panther *TAC Jeep *Duckbill *Dolphin *Maria No. 1 *Maria No. 2 *Supernatural Missile No. 7 *Frozen Bullet *Silver Shark *Golden Hawk *Diode SPD *Nova No. 5 Episodes # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Movies # (Movie version of episode 5) Cast * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * , : * : Voice actors * : * , , : * : (5, 35), (13, 14), (23) * : (13, 14, 39, 44), (31) * : * : * , : * , , : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * : (1, 2), (3-52) * : * : (1-12, 25-39, 41-47), (13-24), (40, 41), (48-52) Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition: Masahiko Aoi **Artist: Honey Knights, Misuzu Children's Choral Group ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Honey Knights, Misuzu Children's Choral Group * **Lyrics: Kyoichi Azuma **Composition & Arrangement: Toru Fuyuki **Artist: Ace Mennen Call Notes *Ace was originally going to be titled ''Ultra A, but was renamed when Tsuburaya discovered that title was already copyrighted. The fact that Ultra A was renamed Ultraman Ace is important, because it established that Ultraman would be the title of all the heroes to come after, as opposed to just Ultra. **Up till this point, Ultra had been the title, not Ultraman, as indicated by the name of Ultraseven. (Ultraman Jack had originally intended to be an updated design of the original Ultraman, and had not been given his name yet.) **This would have meant that Ultraman would be the only Ultra with the title of Ultraman, and all the others would be known as Ultra --, like Ultraseven. It is unknown what this would have meant for Ultraman Jack. *This is third time in English Dub. External links *'' '' at Wikipedia